


Peculiarity: Nothing is Easy

by sunflowerkgk



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk
Relationships: Enoch O'Connor/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Peculiarity: Nothing is Easy

I didn’t plan on being born peculiar, neither did my parents. That’s why when the recessive peculiar trait appeared, they didn’t know how to handle it. Their solution was to lock me in the cellar, away from the world. I was fed twice a day, sometimes with drink, until I was around the age of fifteen. That's when I saw the light for the first time since I was five. 

I looked up at a young man, his hand reaching towards me. I didn’t hesitate, I took his hand.

\-------------

My peculiarity? It’s simple, I can manipulate inanimate objects to fit my fancy. My parents had found me playing with my dolls, however, my dolls were moving on their own. They knew it would cause issues in the world, and had no idea what to do about it. So the cellar was their decision.

I was pale from being hidden away from the world for so long, shorter than I was supposed to be because of malnutrition, and completely naive about the world. My parents had given me books to read while I wasted away in the cellar, fabricating a lie that I had gone missing. 

One was a book on history, or what they had of it. World War One sounded horrible in my opinion. Another was a book written by my uncle, who was a professor at the university nearby. He studied anthropology, and I found his book to be the most fascinating on human evolution. The last was a fantasy book. It was of a young woman who had fallen in love, and they lived happily ever after. 

I had many other books, most I brought with me when I was freed, but those three were my favorites. 

“When we get to the loop, Mrs Peregrine will have many books for you to read.” Abe said. I had learned his name shortly after he had taken me away from the cellar. Currently we were on our way to Wales on a ferry. He had purchased me new clothing, clothing that fit the young woman I was becoming. I had eaten more on the trip, which helped me fill out more, in a healthy way.

“I’m nervous.” I said, as we walked through the loop and towards the house. “What if they don’t like me?”

“They will love you, y/n. Just be yourself.”

As he went to knock on the door it opened and there stood a woman who looked very much like a bird.

“Abe, so lovely to see you dear. And this must be young y/n. Delighted to meet you.”

I shook her hand, feeling my shyness overcome me and I nodded in agreement. She led me in, Abe dropping my bags before leaving quickly, and showed me the house. It was a lovely house, beautiful in every way. After she told me where my room was she led me downstairs to the parlor, where ten happy faces greeted me. Well nine, and one sour looking young man.

“Everyone, this is Y/n. She will be staying with us from now on.”

Everyone introduced themselves, except the sourpuss, and I found them to be wonderful children.

\------------

In the weeks, months, that passed I grew close to Emma and the young ones. Olive and I were good friends as well, however we never seemed to have time to spend. During the day I would play with the children, using my peculiarity on some of their dolls. They loved it when we played dollys.

One day Mrs. Peregrine asked me to take tea up to Enoch, and I gladly took it. I hadn’t gotten close to everyone but him. I was hoping this would start the process.

I gently knocked on his door, and when I heard a small come in, I opened it. I smiled gently at him as I brought his tea over to his work desk and set it down. He was focusing on something in front of him.

“May I ask what you are working on?” I asked gently, still not quite as rowdy as the others. 

“No, you may not. You brought me my tea, now you can leave. I see no reason in you staying here.”

I felt gloom fall over me as I stuttered, trying to find words but eventually just nodded. I walked out of his room, closing the door behind me. After that I went straight to my room, telling the young ones that I was tired.

\--------------

Enoch was kicking himself. “Really Enoch? She brings you tea and that’s how you respond.” he groaned and buried his face in his hands, frustrated with himself. He had found you beautiful the day Abe had brought you to the house. You were small and pale to the eye and you were beautiful.

As the weeks passed he loved watching you play with the young ones, using your peculiarity to make the game more exciting. He especially loved watching you in the garden when you would take flowers and make them dance around for Fiona. It was one of Fiona's favorite pastimes. You would spend time reading books to the twins, giggling as they made sounds as you used voices with certain books. He once found you asleep on your window ledge, book still in hand. He had gently put you to bed, making sure you were tucked in before looking at the book you had been reading.

It was a, for lack of words, a romance novel. He read through a few pages, noticing the theme of finding a prince and living happily ever after. He couldn’t be that prince, nor could you live happily ever after. Not in a loop.

He learned, slowly from others, your situation before coming to the loop. It angered him that someone would do that to their child, but it also saddened him that you had to go through that. It would explain many things about you. How you would jump at certain noises, or that you were never afraid of the dark, no matter what. It only made him grow fonder of you.

“You just need to buck up, be a man, and talk to her. THat’s all.” he said to himself. Mrs peregrine smiled outside his room. She was glad that he had time to burn figuring out his feelings.

———-

And time he did burn. It took nearly a decade of him getting himself together before he finally approached me. I was playing with Hugh outside, using the flowers so he could land his bees on them. Sort of training. 

I smiled gently at Enoch as he wandered over toward us. Yes he had been rude and mean, but I did my best to get past it. 

He wandered over, smiling at the dance I was doing with the flowers, using the different colors to create art. 

“It’s beautiful.” He said, gently taking a red rose out of the air and holding it. “Who knew your peculiarity was so beautiful.”

I knew he meant well, but the way he said it was a little rude. 

“Don’t be rude, Enoch.” Hugh said, his bees returning to him. “Y/n peculiarly it’s something special. She helps around the house more than you.”

I smiled at Hugh and gently put a hand on his head, I patted down his hair before sending him along to do his chores. 

I had paused all the flowers in the sky when I had calmed Hugh down. Enoch looked angry at Hugh but didn’t say anything. I directed all the flowers to the small lake we had and gently put them in the water.

“I know you meant well Enoch,” I said, walking over to him, “but your tone needs work.”

“Well maybe you can help me with that.” He said, putting the rose in my hair. “I want to get to know you, like the young ones have.” 

“That can be arranged.” I said, blushing lightly. The pink from the blush made my cheeks rosy compared to their normal pale appearance. Enoch loved it. 

He offered me his arm and I gently took it. He led me back into the house where I was bombarded by bronwen who wanted to play dolly’s. He let me go so I could do so before dinner, and he turned quickly to look for Miss Peregrine, but she was standing next to him.

“Do you wish to speak to me Enoch?”

“Yes, Miss Peregrine. I need information, or rather help.”

“With romance? I guess I should have known the moment that she walked through the door. You were perplexed by her.”

“What can I do?”

“Be nice to her. Soon she will understand her feelings.”

“How long do you think…”

“No need to be impatient Enoch, you had all the time in the world.”

He nodded and watched me through the window. 

\----------------------------------

Weeks went by and Enoch and I grew closer to each other. I would spend time with him in his room, reading a book and watching him work. It was wonderful spending time together, getting closer to each other. It had been months since he had started trying to be nice to me, and we were working on it.

I was sitting in the window of his room, reading a new book, when he slammed his hand down. I jumped hard and my head snapped towards him. His face showed that he was annoyed. 

“What's wrong Enoch?” I asked gently, slowly standing up and walking to him.

“I’m having issues with this doll, for some reason it wont work.”

I gently put a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward, looking at what he was doing. He blushed at the proximity of us. I gently touched the doll and it stood up and looked around. I watched as it fumbled around, before it sat down and went still.

“Well, it seems that this doll has a history and it doesn’t want to be used.”

“How is that possible?”

I shrugged before gently picking the doll up and looked at it.

“How long have you had this one?”

“It's new. Miss Peregrine brought this one to me.”

I hummed and turned the doll over and looked at it. I was suddenly distracted when I felt a pair of cold lips on my cheek. I turned to look at Enoch who was also blushing. 

“You kissed my cheek…”

“I hope that's okay.”

I nodded quickly and smiled. He smiled back, gently taking the doll and set it on a shelf. He walked with me and held me as I continued to read my book, enjoying the time together.

Miss Peregrine smiled at us from the door, glad everything worked out for the best.


End file.
